Parallel
by Metamorcy
Summary: After getting shot with a new bullet, Tsuna is stuck with watching…himself! HDWTsunaXTsuna 7227


**Title:** Parallel

**By:** Metamorcy

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** HDWTsunaxTsuna 7227

**Summary:** After getting shot with a new bullet, Tsuna is stuck with watching…himself?!

**Disclaimer:** don't own and if I did then the whole world would be filled with yaoi!

**N/A:** My first 7227 one! I hope this turns out good.

This has been beta'd by tokyomewmewlvr.

* * *

Tsuna had to admit that his peaceful days didn't really exist any longer. And that was saying something. But for him, it was always a different incident each and every day especially when he had such a dysfunctional family (yes, he was actually starting to consider all his friends and even Reborn family. Shocking, right? Tsuna was too). It was a family that loved to blow things up, enjoy causing him trouble, and many more he could list and he was sure he could make it go all the way to the thousands if he was allowed to.

But this took that cake.

Literally.

"Hey, could you stop staring?"

Tsuna blinked, shifting around in his spot on the floor. He made apologetic look and turned around from the person he had once been supposedly staring at. However, after a few seconds, he gazed back up at…himself.

"S-Sorry…" He turned away fully this time to concentrate at his still incomplete homework. The blank sheet glared back as if taunting him. But his mind wasn't on his homework. His eyes kept drifting upward to himself that was sitting on his bed, glancing around the room in that calm intimidating aura. His other self was exactly like him when he was in Hyper Dying Will mode with the orange eyes and being so calm and collected that nothing could faze him. He was just missing the orange flames on his forehead and the ones on his hands. Actually, he had been originally wearing gloves but those were stolen away by Reborn, who was still in possession of them, and didn't seem to be planning on giving them back anytime soon.

Of course, the reason why this other Tsuna was here was because of Reborn.

It always was because of him.

At the beginning of this whole development, the baby had wanted to try out a new bullet Leon had made and as usual, he was the test subject. So when he had been shot (unwillingly) at the forehead as usual too his HDWself was standing right next to him, looking slightly confused.

After a lot of explanations, which the teen had taken with a calm look, HDWTsuna, astonishingly, didn't do a thing. He didn't make a fuss and just looked at the normal version with curiosity in his eyes. Nana didn't make a commotion either, she had actually enjoyed the idea of a "new" visitor and with her approval, in Reborn's mind, everything had been okayed.

So that left Tsuna, in the end, to keep his other self in the house until the effect had wear off, which he hoped was soon. He felt so intimidated by the powerful gaze he was getting at his side now that the other was aware of him once more.

"What are you doing?" HDWTsuna asked, getting up from the bed. He went around the table that was in the center and settled next to the other. His bright orange eyes trailed over the body before him and then to the confused face before heading down to the math questions on the table. "Homework?"

"Y-Yeah…" Tsuna twirled his pencil nervously, tensing up at the closeness of his other self was at. He could feel the warm breath along his right shoulder and the arm that was barely touching him. "Have to finish it before Reborn comes to torture me about it." He laughed anxiously when the orange eyes turned to him again. "A-Are you bored, Tsuna?"

God, it feels so weird to say his own name.

HDWTsuna stared with narrowed eyes before shaking his head. But he remained where he was at.

Tsuna, on the other hand, swallowed the lump in his throat that had grown and tried to concentrate back on his math questions. But his mind still drifted off.

He noticed many differences between himself and his HDWself. The other Tsuna was more confident and was unafraid even when making an insult. He could demand Reborn to do whatever he wanted and held authority over every single person in a room. He was above everyone and no one dared to say anything against him. Even Lambo had remained quiet whenever HDWTsuna sent a glance over to him. But above all, he was stronger, smarter, everything that was the opposite of Tsuna. It was a given fact, one he couldn't deny.

For him, everyone continued to act the same, the same rowdiness, the same insults. It was all the same but not to HDWTsuna. It wasn't fair but there was nothing he could do against it.

He sighed depressingly.

This caught HDWTsuna's attention.

"What wrong?"

Tsuna flinched, looking like he had just gotten his hand caught in the cookie jar. "N-Nothing. Just thinking about something."

"Hmm…?"

"W-What?" The brunet shook at the powerful gaze and backed up slightly to put some distance between them. But he didn't get very far since the other grabbed his left hand, holding him in place. The grip was tight and when he tried to tug free from it, it wouldn't budge.

The more mature Tsuna smirked and got closer, their faces just inches away. "Are you that scared of me?"

"H-Huh?" The sky guardian bended his back and could feel the warm breath go over his face. All the blood in his body began flowing up to his face. The other was just too close, and anymore and they would be touching. Touching…

HDWTsuna blinked. "Are you…blushing?"

"What?!"

Tsuna reached up, touching his cheeks. He was indeed red but now that he was aware of it, the blood was rushing up faster into his face. It grew darker at each passing second.

His other self chuckled, leaning closer. Their faces were just merely touching and smiled. "Oh?" He looked so mischievous. "Are you having some bad thoughts about me, your other self?"

"W-What?! W-What are you talking about?! I'm not! I'm not!"

HDWTSuna continued to grin, his warm breath running over the face. His lips brushed teasingly along Tsuna's right cheek, watching his other self blush deeper and darker. 'I can't believe how cute I-no-he is…' HDWTsua licked his lips then went over to blow a warm puff of air at the right ear and let his free hand cup the chin. He felt Tsuna freeze up under his touch and chuckled again. 'Too cute…'

"W-Wait…" The brunet tried to back away again when HDWTsuna's grip loosened but he instead slammed into the wall, pinning himself against it by mistake. His eyes were wide and curious, fear also running through them. He watched himself get closer, running a slim finger down from the side of his forehead to his chin. This action made him shiver. "C-C-Cut i-it out…"

"Don't want to." The orange eyes were smiling, staring so brilliantly.

Tsuna swallowed. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. Desperately, he tried to fight back but before he could rise up his hands to do something, HDWTsuna pinned them together above his head.

"Got you." The more mature version leaned forward, stopping right before their lips touched. He could smell the soft scent of cinnamon on the other, savoring it by taking a deep breath, and pushed the rest of the way.

Tsuna went ridged, eyes going wide in shock. His first kiss…his first kiss given to himself. How messed up was that?! He squirmed under the pressure, refusing to let this continue.

HDWTsuna tightened his grip on the hands and tilted his head to the side, licking along the top and then bottom lips. His right leg nudged between the other's own, opening and splitting them apart. Pulling back for a moment to take a deep breath, he heard a small squeak come from below in response and decided to take that chance to attack again. And since the mouth was slightly parted, he managed to slip his tongue in, tasting and mapping out Tsuna's mouth, memorizing every location within seconds.

Tsuna trembled, feeling the warm tongue massage against his own. He couldn't help but release a soft moan and then a louder one when the knee nudged into his middle.

They broke apart, a thin trail of saliva between them until the string snapped. The orange-eyed teen was smirking in victory and dropped his hold over the hands before ravishing the soft lips again. He deepened the kiss, slipping his right hand up into the caramel-colored locks of hair and grasped a large bundle. Using that as leverage, he shoved Tsuna closer. His other hand went down to the chest, rubbing over the material, then lower to the bottom of the shirt. His fingers grasped the rim of it and brought it up, his thin digits gently nudging at the soft stomach flesh. Feeling a shiver from below, he chuckled into the kiss. His eyes were closed shut, taking in the smell, taste, everything. A few more moans and gasps came from below and he loved every single one. Soft luscious skin was revealed when he pushed the shirt up, pulling the bottom of it all the to the neck line.

"S-Stop…" Tsuna squeaked, squeezing his eyes close as he felt his body shutter at the touches.

"Still don't want to." HDWTSuna whimpered, bending over to taste the flesh, his warm tongue swirling over a nipple. He chuckled when he heard Tsuna's yelp at the act, face scrunching up adorably. His knee continued to press into Tsuna's groin, lifting the teen off the floor and onto his leg. A low grasp escaped from the tender lips. "You taste pretty good. I like it."

Tsuna's face exploded it color.

The other teen laughed, leaning back up for another kiss, leaving Tsuna literally speechless. His fingers ran all around, not leaving a place untouched, even though Tsuna wasn't exactly happy about being felt up.

"You're too cute." HDWTsuna smiled softly, sliding his lips down to the neck, gently nibbling.

Then suddenly he pulled back, looking grumpy.

Tsuna looked confused…what had just happened? His caramel-colored eyes stared at his other self curiously, wandering why he stopped (not that he wanted it to continue or anything). He could see some of his reflection in HDWTsuna's eyes, showing that his clothes were all messed up and wrinkled.

"Tch, almost time." The mature Tsuna grumbled under his breath, eyes narrowing. The effect of his appearance had to wear off just as he was getting to the best part.

"H-Huh?" Tsuna swallowed, breathing heavily, his eyes shining in confusion.

"I'll be heading back soon so I'll make this quick. If you ever want to do this again, don't hesitate in asking. Reborn will do it." He made one last kiss before pulling back.

Then there was a puff of smoke and HDWTsuna was gone.

Tsuna fell down onto the floor, seeing as the leg that had been holding him up was gone now. He remained where he was at, breathing deeply, clothes all messed up and hair ruffled up. He stared down at the floor, mind still trying to process what had happened.

He needed to ask Reborn for that request.

* * *

I hope this was good! Please tell me if it was!


End file.
